


Love Scenario

by roseyongs



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Jinhwan is a June fanboy, M/M, Set in Sydney, a lot of swearing, cameos from other boy groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyongs/pseuds/roseyongs
Summary: June was hot, yes—but then he opened his mouth.or,Jinhwan is a fanboy of the popular k-pop group, iKON, and involuntarily runs into the lead singer and his ultimate bias, Ju-ne. Was it a blessing or a curse? Jinhwan couldn't decide.





	Love Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> NAMED AFTER IKON’S “LOVE SCENARIO”

The concert hall was breaking with screams and cheers of excitement, the four males on stage making the crowd go absolutely wild. It was incredibly hot, sweat dripping down the faces of the performing males, their skin shining in the bright lights.

Jinhwan was hot as well, jumping up and down screaming at the top of his lungs, waving his lightstick around like his life depended on it. He was being squashed and otherwise trampled on in the mosh pit at the foot of the stage. He was irritated by it, but hey, he was right in front of iKON. A tall person (once again) moved in front of him, and he swore loudly, trying to step to the side so he could see his idols on stage, only to collide with another fan who was jumping up and down with the loud music. The person paid no heed to Jinhwan, their incessant jumping causing the smaller male to stumble back and out of the mosh pit.

He scowled, breath ragged. It was much cooler away from the cluster of people pushing against the fence at the edge of the stage, and he had a better view, too. No tall people obscuring his view.

The only downside? He was further away from iKON.

Jinhwan sighed irritably, continuing to wave his lightstick and shout the lyrics along with the boy band. His throat hurt from screaming for the past two hours, but it wasn't every day he saw his favourite group, his ultimate bias, perform live, on stage.

He felt his face grow even hotter than it already was when June, his ultimate bias, took his shirt off. It was extremely stuffy and steamy, and the idols were definitely feeling the hot, Australian heat. June's torso shone with sweat, his lightly tanned skin stretched over bulging muscles, rippling whenever he moved.

Jinhwan swallowed the lump in his throat, his mouth suddenly as dry as a desert. He tugged at his choker, breath stuttering as his gaze fell to the big screen, capturing this glorious moment on camera. The fans, mainly fan girls, screamed loudly, hands reaching up to try and reach for the shirt which June was dangling precariously above their reach.

The song continued, and June's part came on. Jinhwan inhaled deeply and began to scream the lyrics for June's lines, waving his lightstick like a beacon, trying to gain the gorgeous idol's attention. His feet hurt from jumping non-stop for two hours, and his head was dizzy from the heat (why oh why did he wear long black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt?), but he didn't care at this point. He just wanted his June to notice him.

June raised his gaze, scanning the crowd as Hanbin rapped his lines, lips twisted into a sexy smirk. He twirled the sweaty, white shirt in his hand, walking along the edge of the stage. His gaze seemed to fall in Jinhwan's general direction, a good six or seven metres from the stage.

Jinhwan felt his heart stop dead in his chest when June scrunched the shirt up, pulling his arm back and throwing the shirt in his direction. It arched over the crowd and descended just in front of Jinhwan, the small male jumping to catch it.

His fingers twisted themselves into the sweaty, white fabric, his face burning a bright red, his heart hammering against his chest. He looked back up to the stage, June had moved back to the other side of the stage to continue singing and dancing.

Jinhwan clutched the shirt to his chest as he jumped around and screamed for the rest of the concert, the broad smile never leaving his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinhwan gulped down huge mouthfuls of beautiful, cold water, throat raw from screaming for three and a half hours non-stop. He emptied the plastic bottle of its contents before tossing it into a nearby bin, glancing over his shoulder to check if his backpack had been left untouched. His precious shirt was scrunched up in the bag—no security guards came by him to get it back, so when he got his bag back, he just stuffed it in.

He tugged at the collar of his shirt. For thin fabric, his shirt was not breathable, and he was still damp with sweat. It was a button-down shirt with the top couple of buttons undone, his choker on display, squeezing his thin neck.

He ran a hand through his sweaty brown hair, walking out from the gate of Luna Park. The city was alit with beautiful lights, the harbour reflecting all the lights in a stunning rippled pattern. The sky was clear, stars twinkling overhead in the pitch-black sky. He walked down to the edge of the harbour, leaning against the cool railing. The sea-breeze was cool, a stark contrast to how hot it was earlier today. The Harbour Bridge loomed overhead, the sound of cars zooming along it echoing in the atmosphere.

Jinhwan really loved Sydney, it was so lively, so beautiful. He always loved coming here, and tonight was no different. He saw a live concert of his favourite group, he's staying one night in a four-star hotel by the harbour, and he got to go shopping in the city—he was beyond happy at this point in time.

Inhaling the slightly salty breeze, he pushed himself off the railing, stumbling a bit. He lifted his foot, frowning. Wearing ankle boots with heels probably wasn't the best idea, but he wanted a bit taller. He placed his foot back on the ground, wincing slightly. His calves hurt as well.

Let's just say Jinhwan ached all over.

He reached up to unbutton a few more buttons of his shirt, letting the cool breeze cool his burning skin down. Sighing in content, he turned and began to make his way back to his hotel. He walked up the steep hill away from Luna Park up the road, gripping his bag-straps tightly. The hotel was about a kilometre walk from Luna Park, not too far away. He hugged himself, feeling a slight chill prickle over his skin. He stared at the pavement as he walked, not really paying attention to anything.

Jinhwan heard some slurred shouting, so he looked up then froze. A few heavily-dressed men staggered his way, clearly drunk. He began to move to cross the street to avoid them, but one of the men ran up to him, stumbling a bit, latching his huge, sweaty hand onto Jinhwan's arm.

"Where do you think you're going, cutie?" He slurred, his breath reeking of beer. Jinhwan scrunched his nose up in clear distaste, trying to wrench his arm out of the man's vice grip.

"Home, now let me go, asshole." Jinhwan snapped, trying yet again in vain to yank his arm back. The man grinned, looking back to his also very drunken mates, all of them erupting in laughter.

"That's not happening, sweetheart." Another man snickered, and the first man pushed Jinhwan into a narrow side street, obscured from view of the main road by the shadows of the tall buildings beside it. Jinhwan gasped, heart erratic in fear. The man shoved him roughly against the bricked wall of the building, a hiss of pain leaving Jinhwan's lips.

Another man grabbed at Jinhwan's hip, tracing the fine outline of it with his thumb. Jinhwan struggled fruitlessly, trying to push against his captors.

"Aw, isn't he cute, trying to escape?" The first man cooed, fingers digging into Jinhwan's wrist. A third man stepped to Jinhwan's left, using his fingers to forcefully tilt Jinhwan's chin up, revealing his damp neck.

"He's got a choker—fuck he's so cute." The man let his hand slip inside Jinhwan's shirt, pushing it open to show his chest. He then buried his nose in the crevice, inhaling deeply before licking the sensitive skin. Jinhwan thrashed, tearing one hand from a vice grip to smash the pervert in the side of the face before head butting him in the nose.

"Don't fucking touch me you disgusting pervert!" Jinhwan shouted, watching in triumph as the man's nose bled.

"You fucking little bitch!" The man screeched, flying forwards in a fit of rage, plunging his fist into Jinhwan's stomach. Jinhwan choked out a pained scream, doubling over. He crumpled, but the first two men held him in place against the wall.

Jinhwan felt like he was going to throw up, both from the punch and from the anxiety.

"Fucking kids are so energetic nowadays," the second man with his hands on Jinhwan's hips muttered. Jinhwan grit his teeth at those words—he was fucking twenty-two years old, not a fucking teenager. Ah, well, it didn't matter. They were going to fuck him up either way.

He felt a sweaty hand crawl up his shirt, and the urge to vomit came back, twisting in his gut in an unpleasant way. As the wandering fingers were about to reach one of his nipples, a loud voice from the edge of the narrow, shadowed road interrupted their journey.

"Oi, what the fuck do you guys think you're doing?" The voice yelled, but it was not in English, it was in Korean. Jinhwan froze, as did all three men. They all turned to look at the end of the road, where a tall, broad silhouette of a man stood.

"...what the fuck did you say mate?" The first man holding Jinhwan asked, his Australian accent thick.

The man with the bleeding nose spoke next, "We don't fucking speak Chinese you Asian fuck!"

Jinhwan flinched at the idiocy of these perverts. The man seemed to cough awkwardly.

"Sorry, I forgot that people here speak English," he said his English rather awkwardly spoken. "I said, what the fuck do you think you doing?"

"We're minding our own business, that's what, you cunt!" The second male snapped, and the male at the edge of the road cocked his head to one side, walking down the road towards them. As he got closer, Jinhwan noticed he had jet black hair and a mask concealing the lower half of his face. He proceeded to pull a phone out of his pocket, unlocking it.

"Okay, then I hope you wouldn't mind if I called the police on you, then?" He asked innocently, voice still loud, yet a little muffled. The men all scrambled back, unpinning Jinhwan, who in turn crumpled to the ground. The men dashed off down the narrowed road, away from Jinhwan and his mysterious hero.

The man tucked his phone away and ran towards Jinhwan, aiding him in sitting up. Jinhwan flinched at the contact, his stomach still churning. The man helped him lean against the wall, Jinhwan letting his head fall back against the brick. His backpack remained pressed to his back, untouched.

The man stared at Jinhwan's face, studying him. Jinhwan glared up at him, breath finally calming down and the pain in his stomach dulling to an insensate throb.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Jinhwan growled in Korean. The man blinked in surprise.

"You're not Australian?" He asked, also in Korean.

Jinhwan shook his head no, "No, now answer my question you fuckwit."

The man blinked yet again, confused. "Is that any way to speak to your saviour?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. Jinhwan only glared, moving to stand to his feet. The stranger held a hand out to Jinhwan, but the smaller male slapped the hand away, using the wall to help him up. The man sighed, standing up and towering over Jinhwan.

"Wow, kids these days are so rude, especially the cute ones." The man sighed, and Jinhwan seethed. He sounded so damn familiar, but Jinhwan couldn't put his finger on where he had heard his voice before. He ignored the nagging feeling, still feeling rather pissed.

"I'm not a fucking child! Why does everyone say that?!" He shouted, face red in embarrassment. The man held a hand out, holding it just over Jinhwan's head, indicating to his height.

Or, lack thereof.

"Well you're kinda small and cute," he said, "like a middle-schooler."

Jinhwan opened his mouth to protest, cheeks flushed in anger, when the man snapped is finger, "Oh, now I recognise you." The man said. "I threw my shirt to you."

Jinhwan froze, eyes blowing wide. The man stood straight, pulling his mask down, a devilish yet sexy smirk twisted into his plush lips. Jinhwan stepped back in shock.

"Y-you..." Jinhwan forced out, cheeks burning red. Why was he here? How was he here?

"You kept my shirt, huh?" June said smugly, leaning against the wall, crossing his thick arms across his broad chest. "I could see you clutching onto it the whole concert. Were you gonna take it home to masturbate to it?" His voice was so deep, slightly gravelly, it was so sexy.

God, everything June did was so fucking sexy. It wasn't healthy for Jinhwan's heart. He almost completely disregarded all of what June had just said (ignoring the fact that June said he could see Jinhwan during the concert).

"What?!" Jinhwan shrieked, face erupting in a fiery blush. "You fucking wish!"

"Well, yeah," June shrugged nonchalantly. "For one, I take everyone's breaths away," he smirked cheekily, "girls and boys. Also, you have quite a cute face and nice voice, might I add. I'd like to see what you'd look like when you—"

"Don't finish that!" Jinhwan yelled, leaping forwards to press a rather small hand to June's mouth. "You're just as perverted as those dickheads earlier!"

At this, June's gaze darkened, reaching up to wrap his long fingers around Jinhwan's fine wrist, pulling his hand from his mouth.

"I'm not like them at all," he growled lowly, the tone sending shivers up Jinhwan's spine.

"Wh-whatever. Now, if you don't mind, I need to be getting back to my hotel." Jinhwan stuttered out, pulling his hand free from June's large and warm one. He walked out of the narrowed road back onto the main road to make his way up the hill towards his hotel.

June's mood lightened, watching Jinhwan go before chasing after him.

"Me too!" He said, catching up to Jinhwan's quick pace easily (Curse his fucking long legs! Jinhwan thought sourly to himself). "My hotel is this way, too!" He chirped like a little kid, almost skipping beside Jinhwan as he walked briskly and silently. June looked down at Jinhwan, pouting. "Aw, c'mon kid, don't be such a buzzkill!"

Jinhwan halted, turning to glare up at June's smug face.

"First of all, let me get this straight, you fucking idiot—" he poked at June's firm chest harshly, causing the taller to blink down at him in confusion. "—I am older than you. So stop calling me a kid you fucking prick."

"Man you swear a lot," June rubbed his nose, "is it 'cause you live in Australia?"

"No, don't be racist," Jinhwan snapped back.

"And, you, older than me?" June pointed at Jinhwan first before pointing to himself, snickering. "I don't think so."

Jinhwan grit his teeth, pulling his backpack around to open it. He rummaged around in it, pulling out his wallet. He opened it and grabbing his drivers' licence. He held it out to June, and the boy choked, eyes flying wide in shock. Jinhwan smirked, a little smug that he was older than the idol.

"You're twenty-two? How the fuck? Why the fuck are you so small and cute then?" June cried out, causing a few bystanders to turn their heads. Jinhwan rolled his eyes, before kicking the taller male in the shin roughly. June yelped, grabbing at his shin.

"First of all, I was simply born two years before you. Secondly, I'm average height and sexy, not small and cute." Jinhwan ground out, glaring daggers at June who was rubbing at his sore shin.

If looks could kill, June would be dead as a fuck right about now.

"You're sexy? Prove it." June said, smirking. Jinhwan shot him the bird before storming up the hill once again. June pouted, chasing after the smaller male. "Aw c'mon, cutie!"

Jinhwan ignored him, walking into the main lobby of the hotel. June followed him, still grinning from ear-to-ear like a kid. Jinhwan stopped in front of the elevators, pressing the button and waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor. June leant against the wall beside Jinhwan, staring down at him.

"Cutie, c'mon, stop ignoring me."

Jinhwan turned to June, standing on his toes, glaring up at the taller male with rage.

"My name is Jinhwan, not 'cutie', so stop calling me that!" He seethed, cheeks burning. The elevator dinged, and he stepped inside, huffing at June. The taller male walked in to stand beside him, watching as Jinhwan pressed the button to his floor. "I swear to god if you're on my floor..." Jinhwan hissed, shooting June an icy glare.

The cold looks didn't deter June one bit, and the tall fool just smirked teasingly, leaning over and pressing the button for the floor above Jinhwan.

"What would you do, Jinani? Hit me again?"

"Don't call me Jinani." Jinhwan snapped, and the elevator doors slid shut. "And are you a masochist?" He eyed June, scowling. "I didn't picture you as the type."

"I might be for you," June winked, and Jinhwan fake gagged.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not into that." Jinhwan chuckled a bit, stuffing his hands into his pockets. June mocked hurt, pretending to wipe away a fake tear.

"You break my heart, cutie." June bit his lip, and as much as Jinhwan didn't want to admit—it was fucking hot. He felt his cheeks burn, and he turned his head away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. June tilted his head to look down at the smaller male, his smirk stretching into a smile. "To be honest, you're really cute when you blush."

Jinhwan choked on his breath, the elevator dinging as the doors slid open. Jinhwan made a mad dash for his room, not daring to look back at the man in the elevator who stared after his retreating figure with a longing gaze.

Jinhwan hurriedly unlocked his door, pushing it open and slamming it shut behind him. He leant against the door, panting heavily. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, his lungs squeezing tight. He covered his mouth with his hand, his heart pumping in his throat.

The events from tonight only really just smacked him in the face at this moment—seeing his favourite group perform live, almost getting molested by a gang of drunk bogans, being saved by a tall and handsome man, the tall and handsome man being his idol crush from his favourite group, said idol following him back to his hotel and flirting with him—it was a very eventful evening.

He slid his back down the door, his butt hitting the cold floor with a slight bump.

June was flirting with him, the June from iKON was flirting with him. He had to tell Yunhyeong. He scrambled up from the floor, tripping into the main part of the room, taking his backpack off to grab his phone out. He collapsed on his belly onto the bed, quickly calling his best friend.

The phone rung a couple of times before someone on the other end picked up, answering with a groggy " _hello_ ".

"Yunhyeong!" Jinhwan shouted, and he knew he startled the other male because he heard a loud thump as Yunhyeong presumably fell off the bed.

" _Fuck! Jinan! It's too late for this shit!_ " Yunhyeong groaned. He rarely ever swore, unless he was extremely grumpy, which in this case, he was.

"Yunhyeong, your sleep is unimportant!"

" _It is important you idiot. I have an eight hour shift tomorrow at work starting at seven, so why are you waking me up at twelve in the morning?_ " Yunhyeong grumbled, and Jinhwan huffed.

"Because! I almost got molested on the street tonight and—"

" _You what?!_ " Yunhyeong shrieked, and Jinhwan shushed him.

"That's not important!"

" _Uh, yes it is!_ "

"Stop interrupting me!" Jinhwan sighed loudly, "What's important is who saved me."

" _Oh yeah who? Koo Junhoe?_ "

Jinhwan went silent, and Yunhyeong gasped.

" _Wait seriously? June saved you?_ " He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, then he followed me to the hotel, flirting with me non-stop." Jinhwan blushed, rolling onto his back. "Oh, I got his shirt as well. He took it off during the concert and threw it. And I caught it."

" _You're not going to masturbate with it, are you_?" Yunhyeong deadpanned. Jinhwan pouted angrily.

"No! Of course not!" He muttered. "Why does everyone think I'll do that?"

" _Jinan, it's a sweaty shirt from your idol crush, what else would you do with it?_ " Yunhyeong asked, voice flat.

"Shut up." Jinhwan frowned. "He kept calling me small cute though, and it was pissing me off."

" _Jinan...you didn't kick him, did you?_ "

Once again, Jinhwan went silent, and Yunhyeong sighed loudly.

" _You can't just kick a k-pop idol you idiot!_ " Yunhyeong shouted, and Jinhwan held the phone away from his ear.

"He called me small and cute," Jinhwan countered, examining his nails. "He was extremely tall though. And everything he did was just so fucking sexy like...shit." Jinhwan blushed again, covering his face with his arm. Yunhyeong chuckled.

" _You sound like a love-struck school girl_."

"He was astonished when I told him I was older than him," Jinhwan said, "well, he didn't believe me so I had to show him my licence to prove it."

" _Jinan, nobody believes you're twenty-two, so why would a Korean idol believe you? You look like a primary school kid,_ " Yunhyeong laughed, and Jinhwan seethed.

"You're lucky you're not here right now otherwise you'd have a big handprint on your backside right now." Jinhwan muttered darkly.

" _I know, I get some freedom_."

Jinhwan sighed then looked at the clock on his bedside table. "I'll let you go now, it's late and you have a long shift tomorrow."

" _Alright, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon_."

"Goodnight," Jinhwan said softly, hanging up the phone. He reached over and placed it on the bedside table, letting his arm flop onto the mattress. He glanced over at his backpack sitting idly on the floor, before he sat up and climbed off the bed, grabbing June's shirt out of the bag. He laid onto his back, hugging the white cloth to his chest. Jinhwan buried his nose into the soft shirt, inhaling deeply.

June smelt nice.

Jinhwan smiled faintly before curling up on his side, letting his eyes flutter closed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...another story. Sorry! I'll try to update Might Just Die tomorrow sometime! 
> 
> I love iKON and I've been working on this chapter since I went to see iKON live in Sydney sooooo here ya go!


End file.
